mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:PlasmoidThunder
__NEWSECTIONLINK__ Hi, welcome to MUGEN Database! Thanks for your edit to the Giratina page. Remember to read the rules! Leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything. Enjoy fighting! -- 127.0.0.1 (Talk) 17:10, July 15, 2011 __TOC__ *insert header here* HEY YOU REMOVE MY PONYS YOU ARE DISCORD I HATE YOU D-:< Wut? Did you provide a download link to them? No. Strict rules 'ere mate. P.S. I don't speak raging brony ;) 10:35, September 15, 2012 (UTC) Madbootdude can use ponies He Say it!!!!!!! Dafuq you on about now? 10:38, September 15, 2012 (UTC) I DID NOT EFFIN APPROVED THEM DAMN PONIES! '-Gordon' Hey Man... You Deleted my Equius Page. I am Making him, but I needed help- MultiMugen Glitch in the wikia! Hello Plasmoid. I discovered a glitch on the wikia. When I go on the profile of another user, I see that he has the same badges as in my profile! ---Toupou--- (talk) 10:58, September 15, 2012 (UTC) I'm not the one to ask about such a thing really. May I suggest trying here? 11:38, September 15, 2012 (UTC) Wait Mate If we remove the category (Chars) Wall of Shame, what about the badges and stuff? Eljosho1998 (talk) 11:24, September 15, 2012 (UTC) There's only one way to find out. 11:38, September 15, 2012 (UTC) Gotta Delete 'em All! Please delete the page I noninated for deletion as it is offencive and is based on opinion. Thank You. Eljosho1998 (talk) 12:17, September 16, 2012 (UTC) If it's the one that's called Eljosho1998, then I've already deleted it. I've also blocked CazaZach for 4 months. 12:20, September 16, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Cobber (australian slang for mate)! Eljosho1998 (talk) 12:51, September 16, 2012 (UTC) No problem, chap. 13:07, September 16, 2012 (UTC) Sorry! No, I had not read your blog on articles W.I.P but what you deleted the page did not disturb me. I would redo the page when it will be finished (but it can set several months), ok? ---Toupou--- (talk) 12:46, September 16, 2012 (UTC) Y U DELETE?! there was a article called hothead why did you delete that when it is a character and yet you still got wips on here that are 5 months old with no signs of any kind saying any kind of improment i would think if your going to delete one then you should delete them all or some really shitty characters such as jailman from 98.165.70.131 I deleted the Hothead article because you made no effort to make it look presentable. We don't remove pages about "shitty" characters unless they are offensive/innapropriate, or whoever wrote the article made no effect to actually make it look presentable. Take note from other articles (Zeeky, Sonic, Rotom) and this particular article I wrote about the layout of character articles. 17:10, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Origin I Have Added For Origin Link This If Like template:Infobox stage 12:36, September 19, 2012 (UTC) Go for it man! I have seen that you have edited the Edit box to say "Go for it man!" and I know it was you since you are the only admin who dares change anything on the wiki. Why did you change it to that and why not "Fight!" or just leaving it? "Go for it man!" seems a bit long, but if you insist you won't change it, I'll just have to deal with it. LegoPigeon 22:36, September 19, 2012 (UTC) I was pondering over the various different things I could change it to at the time (because it's nice to have things that make a Wiki more individual). "Fight!" was one of them, but how does it relate to doing something to a page? "Go for it man!" (I believe) is from a popular screenpack (possibly Broken Mugen?), and it's saying "Do it! Edit the page!". I can change it to "Fight!" if you wish. If you hadn't noticed already, I've also changed the "new message" wording ;) 12:45, September 20, 2012 (UTC) How do you make some characters not show up in a roster? I wish to know this so I can put some boss characters appear in my mugen arcade. How do I do this? LegoPigeon 14:10, September 23, 2012 (UTC) You can't make them "not show up" on a roster, but you can hide them (if you want to REALLY hide them, don't use randomselects). Make sure your character select boxes extend off screen and plonk the boss characters in the ones off screen. You could be clever and make it so they cannot be selected without randomselects - it involves making sure you cannot pass over empty character boxes, and having the boss boxes on a diagonal from the others. Luckily, I supplied a nice image: 14:32, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Nice Garchomp :) LegoPigeon 14:36, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Hey Plasmoid... You Deleted My Equius Zahhak Page. I am making him, I just don't kno who's gona help me with the sprites- MultiMugen We have a "no W.I.P. articles" rule here, which is why your articles were deleted. 14:53, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Wheatley26's Message Wheatley26 (talk) 23:38, October 6, 2012 (UTC) Hello! :D